<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>拷问 by Naokogr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25972075">拷问</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naokogr/pseuds/Naokogr'>Naokogr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, mob卡, 抹布</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:15:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25972075</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naokogr/pseuds/Naokogr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>卡卡西在执行暗部任务时被抓住了，戴着虎纹面具的人救了他，却带给他更大的折磨。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, 带卡</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>前期mob卡，后期带卡。就是为了搞卡，没有太多逻辑。<br/>已预警，轻喷，不喜请轻轻关闭页面。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>一<br/>
浸了盐的鞭子一下一下狠劲抽在卡卡西身上，他坚持着不发声，犬齿咬破了下嘴唇。卡卡西被整个十字吊起，脚尖悬空，下面是顺着赤裸身体流下来的一滩血，整个人看起来凄惨无比，像被剖开揉碎的果肉。身后的三个人看着卡卡西如此狼狈却仍不发声的样子，就觉得有一团火从他们胸膛烧起来。他们一定要让这个男人低头。</p><p>执刑的人抽累了，手也被盐蚀得疼痛不已，他丢下鞭子，走到卡卡西跟前，捏住他的下巴，贴着卡卡西的耳朵说："告诉我们，你来，是要拿走什么东西。我们就让你，"男人停顿了一下，似乎在想给予对方什么样的虚假筹码更合适，"我们就让你活着从这个地方出去。湿热的气息喷在卡卡西的耳廓里，卡卡西虽然已经被抽打得近乎失去知觉，但仍轻微颤栗了一下。男人笑了，他把沾了血的手指蹭刮在卡卡西脸上，有意地抚摸了一下封住双眼的黑布，重重摁在了卡卡西左眼球上："你以为我们不知道木叶会来吗？而且我们连是派你来我们都清楚。你的眼睛，我们就收下了。"男人愉悦地看着卡卡西有了反应，虽然卡卡西看不见眼前的人，连查克拉也用不出来，但他仍缓缓抬头，仿佛盯着男人。他仍一言未发。</p><p>男人看着卡卡西赤裸白皙的身体，上面的鞭痕斑驳凸起，处处红肿紫青。臀部和前胸更是被格外"关照"，一片血肉模糊。但即使这样，这个男人健壮精干的躯体、纤细的关节、深陷的锁骨，仍充满了难以名状的诱惑。男人眸色加深，他觉得，直接提取这种级别的忍者的脑内信息难上加难，不如彻底摧垮对方的肉体。</p><p>现在外面已经坏掉了，就从里面开始吧。</p><p>让他彻底烂掉。</p><p> </p><p>二<br/>
卡卡西听见身后有窸窸窣窣的交流，他努力去分辨，但却因为最开始拷问时就被对方扇坏的耳膜不得不作罢。他知道自己现在这样最好的解脱就是尽快去死。但是死也是一门技术活。当他被抓住的时候对方像早有防备一样拿特殊黑布封住了他的眼睛，拆了他的下巴，把他藏在智齿里的毒药取了出来。他不知道这次明明只是个简单的"回收"任务，却失败得这么彻底。对方动作快得让他竟然无力抵抗。卡卡西自嘲地想，这算之前孽障做多，最终湿了鞋吗？他听见身后的人越走越近，但是好像并没有拿什么东西再往他身上试的打算。一个呼吸打在了他耳后，他敏感地瑟缩了一下。对方满意地笑了，紧接着对方大力扯着他的头发，优美脆弱的脖颈暴露在空中，喉结随着喘息上下滚动着。</p><p>身后的人重重吞咽了一下口水。本来他是不玩男人的，他觉得走后庭这种事太脏。但现在他觉得，有的人就是能让你忽略掉他只有一个洞，还是带把的事实。他迫不及待地把手伸进卡卡西的臀缝，卡卡西意识到对方的意图，他开始挣扎，手腕上的绳结随着他剧烈的摆动越扎越紧，血逐渐浸透了绳子。又有一个人走上前来重重扇了卡卡西一耳光，他一下被打偏过头，进入了短暂昏迷。身后的人摸到了小洞，他抚摸着洞口的褶皱，随便抹了把卡卡西身上的血，两指就插了进去。卡卡西轻微呻吟了一声，身后的人更加兴奋，开始更加剧烈地搅动扩张。等感觉差不多了，抽出手指掐住卡卡西的腰，卡卡西仿佛恢复了意识，开始左右摇晃。"别动。"男人看着卡卡西悬空的脚尖点地，绷紧的脚背上血管也清晰可见。他没有再犹豫，摆好卡卡西的臀胯，一个挺身进了最深处，卡卡西溢出一声细微的呻吟。男人感受着内穴的吮吸，随着大力的捅进抽出，他发现柱身上带了些许血丝。"真是婊子。"他停下动作，对着洞口吐了口唾沫，开始抽插得更加大力。</p><p>卡卡西此时意识完全涣散，他不是不知道这种最羞辱人的拷问方式，但他没想到当是自己承受时，自己真的会绝望到只想咬舌自尽。身边的几个男人早已褪去裤子，对着卡卡西撸动着自己的分身。其中一个发现卡卡西嘴角溢血，"不好，他要咬舌。"男人们赶紧冲上去掐住卡卡西的脖子，再次卸掉了他的下巴。看着卡卡西满嘴的血，男人们感到了更大的愤怒。如果此时不彻底驯好了这匹烈兽，那自己也算白做这么多年的拷问者了。他们放低了吊环的位置，让卡卡西的头对着他们的裆部。"既然你这么爱咬东西，就来咬咬我们的。"一个人捏住卡卡西的鼻子，等他想大口呼吸的时候直接把自己分身捅进卡卡西喉咙。卡卡西现在根本合不上嘴，血和涎液随着男人的操弄大股流出。男人感受着被龟头重重碾过时刺激得干呕紧缩的喉咙，他一下精关失守，白浊的液体直接被射进卡卡西的食道。卡卡西此时已被整得近乎窒息，脸和身上快干的血一样，紫红到骇人。男人还在舒适地操弄着卡卡西的嘴，感受着软下来的柱身退出的余韵。他摸到卡卡西滚动的喉结，觉得自己又硬了。</p><p>身后早已换了人，另外一个人就着同伙的精液开始插弄。此时卡卡西的洞口已经完全被撑开，可以没有任何阻塞感地直接进来。他发现卡卡西的下身开始微微勃起，他一把捏住，大声地对其他人说："这婊子已经被玩开了。都感到爽了。"别的人放肆地大笑出声。</p><p>这就是戴虎纹面具的男人神威进来后，看见的一切。他注视卡卡西涨红的脸，紧紧抓着地面的脚趾，和前后都被操弄流水的样子，他顿了一下，随即慢步走向他们。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>别问为啥肉文走剧情，还这么长，问就是我意淫土哥折磨卡。<br/>改文很快乐，但是错别字和奇怪表述就应该去死。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>三<br/>
"嘘，嘘，没事了。"戴着虎纹面具的男人抱起一身血污的卡卡西，将对方的头放在自己的胸口，轻轻拍着对方遍布鞭痕的赤裸后背。他动作亲昵，下巴轻轻蹭着卡卡西粘上血的银发。卡卡西还在昏迷，下巴处被男人强行推合后，他的嘴角仍不自觉地流着口水。男人完全不在意卡卡西弄脏了他的黑袍，他搂抱起卡卡西，踏过面前的残肢，稳稳地走出讯问室。门大剌剌地敞开，室内一片血污，审讯头子的眼眶里插着碎掉的木片。他们没有来得及反应，就被瞬间虐杀，而男人身上一滴血都没有沾到。直到他抱起被血浸泡的卡卡西，袍子上才被染上水渍一样的重痕。</p><p>他抱着卡卡西走出阴蔽的地下，当阳光照到卡卡西脸上时，他下意识瑟缩着贴近男人胸膛。男人透过面具的孔洞长久地注视着卡卡西惨白红肿的脸庞，扫过卡卡西遍布肿痕污渍蜷曲着的躯干，脊椎骨随着呼吸轻轻地上下翕敛，仿佛下一刻就会从肩胛骨长出漂亮的翅膀，从这污糟的壳子中挣脱飞走。男人轻笑了一声，收回目光，神威遁形。</p><p>四<br/>
等卡卡西醒来，睁开眼就发现了一个戴着虎纹面具的长发男人正对着自己。他头发蓬乱，动作轻松而随意，好整以暇地等着卡卡西看见自己。卡卡西意识到自己又能视物，封印的黑带也没有了，带土的眼睛也好好地在左眼眶里，他一下松了口气，然后卡卡西开始迅速打量着男人，注意到对方面具上只有右眼处开了一个孔洞，衣着宽松不似忍者，双手戴着黑色手套。他对对方的身份完全没有头绪。暗杀手册上没有这样的人，需要提防的叛忍名单上也没有，交战过的敌人也没有过这样的身型。随后卡卡西拉开不知道何时盖上的被子，查看自己的身体，发现身上的血污被擦掉了，甚至连后穴都被清理过，没有了粘稠的液体流下的不适。但自己还是全身赤裸，全身的伤口也刺痛非常。卡卡西想开口说话，发觉自己的喉咙已近乎发不出声，他用尽上半身的力气，嘶哑地轻轻问道："你是谁。"</p><p> "我谁也不是。"对方轻笑一声，觉得卡卡西受到的折辱让他的脑子也跟着坏掉了。卡卡西也意识到自己的问题愚蠢，他警惕地拉起盖在身上的薄被，又嘶哑着问："这是在哪？"男人这次没有笑出声，而是直接瞬移到卡卡西身边。"那些杂碎是不是把你脑子也操傻了？"他大力捏着卡卡西的下巴，重重地用大拇指磨蹭着卡卡西的小痣。"很少见你不带面罩，但摘下面罩后就等着被人操，是吗？"他轻轻地说，卡卡西呼吸一下急促起来，他想打开男人的手，被男人更快地握住手腕。"卡卡西，"男人在他耳边念着卡卡西的名字，声音隔面具传来，仿佛有着回音，重重砸在卡卡西的心头。卡卡西不知道为什么，男人只是喊着他的名字，他就觉得无比压抑痛苦，但又像是忘记了重要东西的恐惧。"卡卡西，你知道吗，其实今天这一切，都是我送给你的礼物。这份拷问，是我送给你的，对木叶如此忠诚的认可与奖赏。"男人亲昵地蹭了蹭卡卡西的头发，让对方惊恐的眼光对上自己的目光。卡卡西只一眼全身的力气就被抽光，因为比对方的话更让他惊恐的是，他看见了写轮眼。"你接受了他们的拷问，那你做好接受我的了吗，卡卡西，写轮眼的卡卡西？"男人松开了手，看着卡卡西目光涣散地盯着虚空，"你做好在月读空间接受我礼物的准备了吗？卡卡西。"</p><p>五<br/>
带土最开始没有打算让卡卡西被那些人抓住，他是想自己面对卡卡西的。他掌握水之国这些年，情报网铺满整个忍界。他很快就知道，旗木卡卡西，优秀的火影暗部，要来水之国回收之前任务遗留下来的重要忍具。他已经很久没有见过故人，内心也并没有很刻意分注意力给故人，但当他知道卡卡西这次离自己如此之近时，他就像逗弄蝴蝶的猫一样，起了扑杀之心。他想笼住目前强大美丽的卡卡西，被忍界夸耀赞誉的卡卡西，想看他狼狈、无法挣脱、甚至是苦苦哀求的样子。这是对于笼住美丽蝴蝶的自己应有的奖励。</p><p>但那些杂碎的所作所为还是让带土有了事态超出控制的感觉——他忽视了别人对卡卡西的觊觎。当他看着血污中的卡卡西，第一感觉是——果然，这个卡卡西如此虚假，自己完全无法用同情的眼光去看待他。为了所谓的责任，就让自己变成男人身下的玩物，被如此凌虐，那这个卡卡西坏了就坏了，死了就死吧。他正打算遁形离开，对方轻轻地在他背后呻吟了一下，他回头，盯着全身上下几乎没有一块好肉的卡卡西，眼前突然浮现出琳死后胸口大洞仍涌出的流不尽的血。带土踏过被血浸透的地板，走向濒死的卡卡西。那就让这个虚假的卡卡西稍微陪自己一会，再告诉他这一切都是自己造成的，带土这么想着，发自内心地感到快乐。离月之眼成功还有很久，自己也很久没有这么有兴趣过。是该稍微放松一下了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>六<br/>
卡卡西再回过神来，就发现自己身处一片白光之中，什么也看不见。强烈的白光刺得他眼睛疼痛不已，他浑身赤裸，像新生婴儿一样浑身红晕，只不过他的身上是因为鞭痕的红肿没有褪去。他摸索着往前走，突然僵住了——有人从背后抱住了他。那个人的下巴颏自然地放在卡卡西僵硬的肩窝里，自得地环着卡卡西的胸膛，在他耳边吹着气："喜欢吗？这比黑好多了是不是？这么亮。"男人咬噬着卡卡西的耳廓，手臂上下磨蹭着卡卡西立起的乳头，他愉悦地感受着卡卡西的紧张与绝望，轻轻地说："卡卡西，你说，你会从里到外都烂透吗。"<br/>
<br/>
卡卡西知道自己现在所处的是幻术空间，但他不知道是谁拥有着写轮眼施展着这一切。他对那个虎纹面具的男人完全毫无头绪，这是自他父亲自杀、带土死于救他，和琳被自己杀死后，他第四次感到彻骨的恐惧——对命运完全无所把握的绝望。他就像航行在飓风中，生死天定。但更恰当地说，是生是死，都由这个陌生人定夺，他只能如刍狗一般任由对方玩弄丢弃。如果说之前被那些人蹂躏时他仍没有放弃信念，但现在他的脊椎骨仿佛被对方抽掉，再也无法立起来。<br/>
<br/>
男人把卡卡西扳了个身，让他正对自己，卡卡西垂下眼眸，睫毛微微颤抖。"卡卡西，看着我。"男人沙哑的嗓音从卡卡西头顶传来，他被男人揪着头发不得不抬起头，如果说上次两个人的视线相交，让卡卡西感受到惊恐，那么这次，卡卡西却是什么也感受不到了——他看见了一张虽然不认识，但分外熟悉的脸。他看着对方布及半个脸的伤疤，微微挑起的剑眉，黝黑的眼睛，他无法相信自己所见。在这无穷尽的光亮中，对方刻意让两人周围变暗好让卡卡西看得更清，他微笑地看着卡卡西煞白的脸，无意识颤抖的嘴唇，和写满恐惧的眼睛。他很满意这个赝品的反应，但又有一丝不悦。"说话，卡卡西。"卡卡西发现自己什么话也吐不出来。他原本以为自己已经丧失了活下去的斗志，但对方顶着这张脸，这张属于那个本应该长大的人的脸，恶意地注视着自己，愤怒冲破放弃的庸态，直抵他天灵盖。带土感受到了卡卡西的情绪——这才对，这才是这个赝品英雄身上属于正主的东西。<br/>
<br/>
带土在卡卡西打算踢踹自己下身的时候完美地格挡住，随后重拳砸向卡卡西的膝盖，卡卡西忍住剧痛向对方暴露的脖颈狠劲砍下，带土侧脸躲过，随后单手卡住卡卡西的喉咙。"卡卡西，这是我的幻术空间。我陪你玩一下就可以了，不要觉得自己真的可以反抗。"带土随即狠命把卡卡西摔到地上，整个身体压上来。"我说了我会给你礼物。你别着急。"</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>七<br/>
<br/>
"不要，求求你，不要用这张脸，求你。"卡卡西被男人握住下身，上半身无助地拱起。带土被他刚开始的剧烈反抗整得不耐烦，非常利索地卸掉了卡卡西的胳膊。现在卡卡西只能被带土摁住双腿，眼睁睁地被陌生男人玩弄。他之前也并非没有过自慰，但最多只是为了排解必要的生理需求。内心巨大的痛苦和身体的快感击溃了他，他只会呻吟，告饶，祈求着对方一丝丝的怜悯。"<br/>
<br/>
"你不是天天都去忏悔吗？那我顶着这张已经烂在地下的脸操你，你舒服吗？"带土亲昵地蹭着卡卡西满是泪水的脸颊，轻轻地说。他感到卡卡西快射了，随即好整以暇地从身后拿出一根细长的导管，松开堵住小口的拇指，在卡卡西的尖叫中把它慢慢推进柱身。"乖，我说过会让你快乐。这就是礼物。我们好久不见的礼物。"卡卡西已经完全听不见对方在说什么，他只能感觉自己的下身涨到要爆掉。带土第一次发现卡卡西的泪水这么多，他好像只会哭，然后继续求饶。"求求你，不要用这张脸。求你。"带土没有理会，他分开卡卡西的腿，没有做润滑，抱着卡卡西让他慢慢吞下自己。之前在清理那些杂碎留下的秽物时带土就知道知道这小洞有多湿软。带土心里升起了极大的满足，他第一次发现除了月之眼，再也没有比和赝品卡卡西做爱并看对方因为自己崩溃更快乐的事了。<br/>
<br/>
带土低下头吮吸着卡卡西立起的乳头，舔舐着乳晕周围的伤口，听着卡卡西痛苦又带着媚态的呻吟，他加重了抽插的力度。舌苔重重地刮过乳头，他感受着卡卡西结实的肌肉下挺动的肋骨，听着对方如擂鼓般的心跳，带土把卡卡西搂得更紧。<br/>
<br/>
随着几个深挺后，带土拔出柱身，抓着卡卡西的头发，把分身塞进卡卡西还在张圆尖叫的嘴里。卡卡西一下就被呛住了，他不停地扭动身子想挣脱。带土低头注视着卡卡西涨红的脸，涎液从嘴角流出滑过小痣，他抓起卡卡西垂着的无知觉的手，轻轻咬了一下卡卡西的指尖。在卡卡西已经被捅到窒息，全身开始不自觉颤抖的时候，带土离开了卡卡西温暖的口腔，他骑在卡卡西身上，居高临下地注视卡卡西绯红的身体，不正常立起的阴茎，和盈满泪水的眼睛。"卡卡西，你舍不得拒绝这张脸，是吗。你在给我口的时候，是不是都注意着没有用牙齿碰到。你真可怜。"卡卡西呜咽着，哭得更大声了，他只会不停地摇头。卡卡西从看见对方那张脸时就已经情绪失控，他根本没有深想，为什么对方能知道自己忏悔的对象这么隐私的事，也没有想过自己为什么就认为这张脸是带土。或许是因为他从来都没有忘过那个少年那张自信开朗的脸。在对方彻底离开后，他曾在无数个深夜去想象揣测对方长大后的模样，让自己在甜蜜与痛苦中沉沉入睡。所以当梦与现实重合，他被击垮了。<br/>
<br/>
理性离开了他，剩下的只有空白的茫然与无尽的悔恨。<br/>
<br/>
带土看着逐渐失去意识的卡卡西，重新进入卡卡西身体，射进了甬道深处。他沉默地慢慢拔出插进卡卡西阴茎的小管，乳白的精液糊了他一手。他安抚地慢慢撸动着卡卡西的柱身，深深看着狼狈污脏的卡卡西，这个曾经的英雄，他没有比此刻更加渴望看见月之眼世界中，那个永远不会正眼看他但永远能准确知道他在哪的银发少年。<br/>
<br/>
红月亮下的世界里，卡卡西会像那天在巨石边一样，握紧他的手，抛弃嫌隙，永远给他力量。</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>八<br/>
<br/>
卡卡西轻轻抚摸过慰灵碑，想起来那次几乎死掉的任务。他只模糊记得有一个长发面具男人，甚至在一个非常不愉快的梦里梦见了自己描绘幻想无数遍的长大后的带土。但因为那次任务他被困在幻术空间太久，有关的记忆都丧失了，被找到时他奄奄一息地躺在执行任务的地方，虽然衣着完整，但后穴的疼痛让他知道自己肯定没有经历多好的事。即使这样，他也真的很想找回那段记忆，记起梦里那过于真实的脸。<br/>
<br/>
他想再一次碰碰带土。</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>